


Mais que um garoto

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [11]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me desafiaram a fazer um hentai com o Seiya. Então eu pedi a Shinya-sama que me fizesse o favor de cooperar e voilá!<br/>Seiya surpreendendo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais que um garoto

MAIS QUE UM GAROTO

“ **Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios**

**Garotos sempre dizem não**

**Garotos como eu, sempre tão espertos**

**Perto de uma mulher, são só garotos** **.”**

GAROTOS, Leoni

Seiya estava andando de cabeça baixa, mãos nos bolsos da onipresente calça jeans, chutando pedrinhas...

_ Que merda! Todo mundo se deu bem... Até o Shun está namorando a June e levando ela pra cama... Porque eu não consigo? O que tem de errado comigo?

_ Xi, que fim de carreira, Seiya. Falando sozinho?

“Tudo que eu precisava agora: Shina pra me encher o saco. Talvez seja até bom, eu descarrego em cima dela e esqueço um pouco desse tormento.”

_ Não te devo satisfações, mulher da cobra...porque não vai destilar seu veneno noutro lugar?

_ Uau, que mau humor. Isso é falta de sexo,   meu bem. Deixa todo mundo irritado... qual foi a última vez que você comeu alguém? Se é que você já comeu alguém nessa sua vida inútil.

Pégaso ficou roxo de vergonha, e sem resposta. Aquela maldita tinha o dom de cravar fundo. Mas Shina podia fazer pior:

_ Foi o que eu pensei. E dar? Você já deu pra alguém? Vixe, que vidinha miserável... O Afrodite está sozinho, quem sabe ele não faz esse favor pra você?

_ Vida miserável? E o que dizer da sua, que vive de cama em cama tentando disfarçar a sua solidão?

_ Bela tentativa, garoto. Mas eu já to calejada de tanta coisa que me chamaram, que você ta só me elogiando... Nem a Saori nem a Mino querem abrir os gambitos pra você? Virgem é mesmo uma coisa foda... – e riu da piada indecente.

_ Você abriria as pernas pra mim, Shina?

_ Ué, eu amo um desafio... E um garotinho virgem não é coisa que se vê todos os dias. Enriqueceria meu currículo... – e a amazona lambeu os lábios.

Seiya ficou paralisado, tentando descobrir se ela tava falando sério ou só debochando dele. Só que Shina não é mulher de dizer por dizer. Num instante já estava colando o corpo no dele, cobrindo seus lábios.

_ Nossa, a coisa vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei. Relaxa, Seiya, estou só te beijando.

Após um dois ou três beijos mal sucedidos ele pegou o jeito e a beijou ele mesmo... mas ainda de boca fechada...

_ Bom menino, aprende fácil. Agora vamos ver essas mãos...

_ Não!

_ Porque não?

_ Porque eu tenho um problema com carícias... elas me fazem... – e ele enrubesceu violentamente. – terminar muito rápido.

_ Ah, se todo o problema do mundo fosse esse... Virgem é uma merda, porque elas não sabem o que fazer. Mas a Shina sabe. Venha até aqui... – levou-o para um local mais escondidinho, num caramanchão de flores. E abaixou a calça jeans. – Hmm, é um desperdício não saber usar de um talento desses... – e começou a beija-lo de novo, descendo a boca pelo queixo e pescoço dele.

_ Shina, não! Eu vou... – mas se calou ao sentir a mão dela apertando a base de seu pênis.

_ Relaxe, Seiya. Aqui ninguém ta com pressa ou preocupado com sua performance... Vamos deixar rolar...

E ali, no meio das flores, de pé mesmo, Seiya aprendeu como acariciar um seio, chupar um mamilo, o pescoço, os lóbulos das orelhas, como utilizar os dois dedos de acordo, descobriu que existe um clitóris e que ser chupado por uma boca experiente é algo próximo ao paraíso... Descobriu porque Shina era a amante mais procurada em todo o Santuário, que ela era leve para se erguer nos braços e que suas pernas viravam geléia ao gozar dentro dela... Enquanto se vestia, Shina ria:

_ Acho que dei um curso completo... agora é tudo uma questão de praticar, Seiya. Pegue a Saori primeiro, que parece a mais necessitada. Como eu não sei se ela sabe como segurar no pinto de um homem pra evitar que ele goze, se você quiser se conter, pense na escalação da seleção brasileira na copa de 94 ou alguma coisa assim... Boa sorte!! Bom aluno você é. Ufa! To até cansada.

Seiya ficou olhando pra Shina, cobra toda rebolante até que ela se afastasse de todo e enquanto ia pra casa, não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto... Que experiência... Será que agora ele ia tirar o pé da lama e namorar como todo mundo? Ligou para Saori marcando um cinema...

... uma semana depois, Shina abriu a porta para um Seiya sorridente.

_ Viva! Meu aluno mais aplicado. Pelo sorriso, tirou o atraso seu e da Saori.

_ Não. – Empurrou a amazona pra dentro e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. – Ela fica vermelha só de por a língua dentro da boca dela... – Incrédula, Shina viu Seiya ir tirando a camisa, depois a calça jeans. – Daí eu pensei bem, agora que eu sou mais que um garoto, preciso de uma mulher que me satisfaça. – a amazona só sorriu, se arrepiando na expectativa. Seiya a agarrou pelos braços. – E a gente não experimentou de tudo ainda... Shun andou me dando umas dicas, mas tem que ser na horizontal... Preparada?

 

 


End file.
